1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic audio playing apparatus and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, audio files can only be played from the beginning. Electronic playing apparatuses such as MP3 players only provide a skipping operation for users to advance or reverse to a next audio file.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic audio playing apparatus and method that allows a user to start at any desired point in an audio file.